


Heated Debacle

by stressedoutdaily



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: M/M, prompt from matcholatcho on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutdaily/pseuds/stressedoutdaily
Summary: Sam and Max have been getting nonstop, back to back cases from the Commissioner, Max only increasing Sam’s agitation during. However, when work suddenly gets slow, Sam’s left to deal with Max’s weird and annoying out of the blue attitude.





	Heated Debacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matcholatcho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matcholatcho).



> Thank you matcholatcho for inspiring me to write this! I hope you all like it! If you have any feedback, please share!

 These past cases went...well it was tiresome. Sam and Max had constant, back to back cases for _weeks_ now, and both were getting a bit agitated, now directing it towards each other at times.

 “Hey, Sam, next time you decide to shoot at the enemy, mind not _almost_ shooting me?!” Max said in a sarcastically happy tone. “Maybe I would’ve been better off if I had.” said Sam, growling a bit. Sam fell back into his office chair, throwing his head back as he threw his feet up on the desk with a loud sigh. Max slumped against the wall, slowly slipping down until only his head rest against it. “Great Groupers grouping in the Gulf Max, the Commissioner sure is piling a lot of cases on us lately.” Max groaned, “Ugh, I hate having to come up with new material every time I’m about to whack somebody over the head, it takes too long!”, he looked over at Sam, “You know, I wish we could take a case that’s, oh, I dunno, NOT BASIC?!” Sam chuckled, “I hear ya little buddy.” The two sat there, waiting for the phone to ring again, but surprisingly, after an hour or two, nothing happened.

 

 It had been at least a few weeks now, and as much as Sam and Max appreciated the time off at first, they began to get restless with anticipation, sometimes sitting or standing right in front of the phone, waiting it to ring. That wasn’t the only issue however, both Sam and Max were now forced to stay in the office, day in day out, leading to drawn out conversation and terribly uncomfortable silence, well on Sam’s part at least. Max had begun to just sit in front of the phone while Sam would rest at his desk with his hat covering his eyes. He would get uncomfortable though, as he noticed Max would stare endlessly at him, blankly. The situation would only get worse when after awhile of Max’s staring, he’d start to tap his foot harshly against the floor, as if he wanted to get Sam’s attention. It just so happened that the same, now regular occurrence, was happening again now, and by this point, it was getting extremely annoying, Sam was almost at his last nerve. “Mind quitting your relentless abuse of our floor Max? I can see your footprint by this point.” Max looked down at his foot, his faceless expression turning into a smirky grin, “Why Sam? It’s not like we pay rent anyway.” Max started to tap a little harder and louder, which made Sam clench his jaw a bit to avoid wringing Max’s neck. Sam guessed being stuck in the office almost everyday was just getting to Max, having withdrawals from not being able to annoy villains to their last nerve. Over their long break, it seemed all Max would want to do with his time was try to get Sam as angry as possible, although Sam held it together mostly. Sam got up, making Max’s ears perk up a little higher, only lowering back down to their slightly droopy state when Sam started going through the mini fridge. He pulled out a few McGuffin’s, then sat back down at his desk. Max got up, jumping up on the desk, legs dangling over the side. Once again, awkward silence filled the room, and Sam couldn’t bear it anymore. “Hey Max, why does your fur overlap on your arm?” “Oh, that? I got that scar _years_ ago Sam!” Sam smiled, puzzled, “What scar?” Max rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell you, but I’m not gonna repeat myself so listen up!”

 

 “...and that’s how I lost my right arm!” Max finished. Sam popped a McGuffin into his mouth, “Then why...nevermind” Their banter was interrupted by the sudden sharp ring of the phone, piercing the air and startling them a bit for a moment. “I GOT IT I GOT IT”, they yelled, making a break for it. Sam easily smacked Max away with the back of his hand, earning a loud crash from whatever Max landed into. Just as Sam was about to grab the phone off the receiver, he heard a click, “Hold on a minute there big guy”,said Max, pointing his Luger up at Sam. “Lay a single fat finger on that telephone and I’ll shoot a li’l below your hat!” “You don’t wanna do that little buddy,” Sam replied, “It’ll affect your paycheck for sure.” Max’s grin grew wider, “As if I serve justice for the money. Now STEP ASIDE! It’s my time to _SHINE_ !” Sam took a half-step forward, now completely facing Max. “But Max, I always pick up the phone!”, Sam whined, “If _you_ do, society will crumble! Chaos will spread! Disco will be popular again!” Max giggled, “I care more for the brief gratification of answering the phone than the lives of _billions_ , Sam.” Silence filled the room, Sam quiet as Max continued giggling. The phone, still ringing away. “Then you leave me no choice…” Sam reached into his pocket, and pulled out his gun, “For the sake of disco, (and also the lives of billions), I gotta shoot you.” Max’s grin turned into its signature sadistic sharp look. He took stepped forward, Sam pulled back the hammer while he did so. Max stopped just close enough to reach up and grab the end of the barrel, moving it to a spot between his eyes. “You don’t have the stones to. I’m your best friend. The only one you got.” Sam was pretty sick of Max’s annoying punk attitude lately, it only made him want to just admit he...especially with what Max was saying now. “But me?”, continued Max, “I’m a _crazy man_ . (A manic pixie chick, if you will). So if you know what’s best…” Sam scowled, “I already knew the complications when joining-“ Max snickered, interrupting, “Yeah, but you don’t have the balls-“ That’s it. “NO YOU!” Sam yelled out suddenly, full of rage. It startled Max for a second, giving Sam a chance to hoist him up to eye level by his ears. “OH YEAH?!”, cried Max, grabbing the middle of the barrel on Sam’s gun, pointing it to his chest,“ _TRY ME_ !!!” “I ALREADY AM!!!”, replied Sam with a growl. “TRY HARDER!!!” screeched Max, his gun all the while pointed right at Sam’s head. The phone rang away, as they glared into each other’s eyes, scowling and growling for a minute or two. The more aware Max became of the situation, the more he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He looked at Sam a bit more, still scowling away, then looked down at Sam’s gun, the pressure of Sam’s strength pushing it into his chest slightly becoming more and more apparent. He blushed feverishly now, as he looked back into Sam’s eyes. Max bit his bottom lip a bit, “Oh, FOR PETE’S SAKE!!!”, he tossed his Luger behind him carelessly, moved Sam’s gun off his chest, and clutched the sides of Sam’s face, bringing him into a messy, passionate kiss. “MMMFF!!!” Sam muffled in surprise. The sudden weight change and surprise kiss threw off Sam’s balance, and he precariously balanced back on one foot. Sam pulled away, trying to center himself, “MAX!!! QUIT IT YOU IDIOT!!!”he said in surprise. “ _IF YOU WERE REALLY MY FRIEND YOU’D KNOW THAT DANGER MAKES ME FRISKY!!!_ ”, cried Max, now wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, initiating a now more deep, much less sloppy kiss, his face relaxing as he continues on. Sam falls on his back onto the floor with a crash, Max keeping perfect grip though the fall, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Sam had dropped his gun, landing a little bit away from his hand. He moved his hands to Max’s sides, shoving him off, Max’s back landing on the floor with a hearty smack. Sam quickly scrabbled to loom over him, pinning his arms down with his hands. Finally, the phone stops ringing, leaving only the sound of their heavy breathing. Max’s face a deep shade of red while Sam only stared down at him with an expression Max couldn’t tell was either anger or confusion. Sam looked into Max’s eyes, making sure he was reading him correctly. “....Jesus...K. Christmas Max…” Sam said between breaths. Max stayed quiet, glancing around now and then to avoid eye contact. “...You could’ve just said something instead of annoying the hell outta me.” Sam said with a small laugh. Max’s eyes went a little wide at that remark, beginning to laugh along with him. They continued  laughing and smiling away, before Max quieted down, smirking. “I’m guessing this means you don’t mind if we continue?~”, he said, waggling his eyebrows. Sam chuckled, “Well, as long as you let me lead, you kinda poked me a bit with those teeth of yours.” Max giggled, “Fair enough, go right ahead~” Sam smiles, then leaned down, moving his hands to the sides of Max’s head, kissing him passionately.

 Maybe their break could last a little while longer.


End file.
